paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightclub
Nightclub is a one-day heist in Payday 2. Contracted by Vlad, it involves the crew infiltrating a nightclub and stealing a large stash of money from Dimitri's safe. Assets Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-nightclub-gascan1.png| Cost: XXXX$ asset-nightclub-gascan2.png|Slow-Burning Fuel Can Cost: XXXX$ asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-nightclub-loot-truck.png| Cost: XXXX$ asset-nightclub-music.png| Cost: XXXX$ asset-expert-driver.png|Expert Driver Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Inside Man Ace Objectives #Find Dimitri's office. #Drill open office door or find the keycard. #Drill open the safe. #Secure the loot. #Escape. Walkthrough The crew starts outside Dmitri's nightclub, which is guarded by Russian mobsters under his employ. The crew can either walk in the front entrance or sneak in through the side windows; the front entrance is guarded by a bouncer, but he typically lets the crew in after a few moments of sizing them up. Once the crew has found Dimitri's office, they must either drill open the door or find the keycard . The card can be found on one of the defending mobsters or the manager if he is outside of the office and tied or killed. After the office door has been opened, the crew must move in and drill open the safe; if the police have been alerted, the crew must defend themselves from the police assault, including snipers and SWAT units that rappel from choppers through the skylight of Dimitri's office. When the safe is open, the crew must move the bags of money, ranging from two to four, to the extraction vehicle. Once all the bags are secure, the crew can escape. Variations and Events Dimitri's Office *The office will be empty. *Dimitri will be standing by the window overlooking the club floor. *Dmitri will be standing by the window overlooking the street. *Dimitri will be sitting with a woman in the seats to the left of the staircase upstairs. *The office will be heavily guarded from the inside by Dimitri's mobsters, with him sitting at his desk. *As of Patch 11, there will be one or two office presence on the map and a underground of the nightclub. The safes containing money and cocaine could either be in any of these places. Escape *Twitch, the same driver who dropped the crew off, will return to extract them. *A different vehicle will arrive to extract the crew and their loot.' Note:' If the Loot Drop Truck Asset is purchased, it must be used to move the cash; extraction will not become available otherwise. Speed Run For a Speed Run, there are a couple of different ways to complete it. *Pure Stealth: A single Ghost build with both the ECM that can open doors and the ability to pick safes. This makes it fast, and usually quiet enough that it is only on the way out that people on the dance floor will notice you. *Semi-Stealth: Requires a Ghost with the ability to ECM open security doors and a technician with shaped charges. Sneak into the back, jam open the door, and blow the safe. The explosion will alert everyone, but by moving quickly after the explosion, you can be across the street waiting for the van before the police arrive. A second ECM jammer to slow people from calling the police helps. With less than a full crew, the loot drop truck helps reduce bag shuffling. Typically takes about four minutes, with almost no combat. *Fast n' Loud: This is accomplished with 2 people working together usually. An Enforcer with a saw can get through the door quickly, a Mastermind with the right perks can control the civilians, and a Technician can get through the safe quickly. Regardless of exact builds, the Technician with Shape Charges is almost a must with this method. Can be accomplished in about 4 min, and most of the time just as the cops are starting to arrive. It does take 7 shaped charges to get through the door and the safe, which means just one technician cannot do both jobs. If the door can be opened without alerting everyone, just the Technician with shape charges is needed to make sure the safe can be opened quickly. *Slick and Quick: This can be accomplished with just two non-AI players. One guy dresses in a suit (no armor), other guy can be dressed however they want. One player needs C4 to blow the safe, the other brings equipment that can open the door (ECM, Saw, C4, etc). Before anyone puts on masks, have the guy in the suit approach the bouncer with mask off. Bouncer will reject him. Have him back off until the ? disappears from bouncer. Have him approach bouncer again. He'll let everyone in. Walk to back room, put mask on. Guy with saw/ECM/C4 opens door, the other guy uses C4 on safe. Jump out the window and run out of the club. Tactics There are several cash registers to loot throughout the club. *Bar. (Near the dance floor) *Coat Exchange. (Near the front entrance) *Balcony. (Second floor outside) *Office. (Second floor inside) Instant Cash can be found throughout the level such as cash registers, in the sink, on the desk, poker table, on top of safe, under couch in office, in the book shelves, and random places in the kitchen. Achievements Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Nightclub Trivia *This heist was unlocked for inclusion in the beta by player VyseM4Hhttp://www.youtube.com/user/VyseM4H after completing a challenge from Bo on his livestream. *After a successful heist on the Trustee Bank with Bain as your contract, Bain will sometimes tell you that he'll buy everyone drinks at The Tasteful Club, which is the same club that the Nightclub heist takes place. Death Wish Mode Changes *The standard safes are replaced with Titan safes *If security cameras spawn in the back rooms, they will instead be replaced by new bulletproof variants which cannot be destroyed *There is a higher chance that the manager's office will be filled with gangsters References Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Nightclub